New Take 1:1
by superncisfan039
Summary: Changing the past, Shannon and Kelly have survived the car crash. Christina joins NCIS following her father, and on the first day has a case on Air Force One. She can't help but start to feel something deep down, but Rule 12 is one her father holds high. Will she survive, or will she be but heads with the Secret Service agent?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I've just watched Life Before His Eyes, one of the best episodes from season 9, and possibly most eye opening. I kept thinking, what if Shannon and Kelly had survived the car crash? Would Gibbs have stayed a Marine, or would he have still joined NIS? Here are my thoughts, adding in Christina Parker. BTW, this takes place right around season 1!**

Prologue:

It all happened in an instant. One moment Shannon was just driving with Kelly and the next it all went black. Then Shannon opened her eyes and saw she was in the hospital. She felt her head swirling first and then the sharp pain all over. Looking over, she saw Gibbs, her husband, and Christina. Christina was a year older than Kelly was. Shannon looked to the other bed and saw Kelly. What was going on? "Just lie back down, Shannon, you were in an accident. You need to rest," Gibbs instructed. Christina had her father's eyes. Tears streamed from them right now. Gibbs had one arm over her shoulders. Even though he didn't know, he still acted like a father to Christina.

"How bad was it?" Shannon asked her voice so hoarse she barely recognized it as her own.

"It was bad enough," Gibbs answered. "Just rest now. Kelly's asleep. Don't worry."

Gibbs ended up leaving the Marines after the accident, as much as Shannon tried to protest. He joined NIS, wanting to get back at Pedro Hernandez for trying to take Shannon and Kelly's lives. Christina found out about who her real parents were at age 18, just like Shannon wanted. Now Christina was following her father's footsteps, joining NCIS.

Chapter 1:

My phone rings. It's not even five in the morning. I look at the caller ID and see that it's my dad, Leroy Jethro Gibbs. "Hey Dad, what's up?" I ask in a groggy voice. I pull myself up into a sitting position on my bed.

"Meet me at Anderson. We've got a case," Dad explains. I've just joined NCIS. "You have a half an hour." He sounds tired himself. He probably was up building something in his basement, or making adjustments to his fishing boat.

"I'll be there," I tell him, hanging up the phone. I pull myself out of bed and find a pair of pants and a button up shirt. I quickly get to work on my hair, just simply braiding the red hair. I've got my mother's hair and father's eyes. Soon I'm out the door and in my car. It's early enough that there's not really any traffic. I focus on the road. I really need a good cup of coffee, one that I'm sure Dad's getting right now.

I pull into Anderson and see Dad and another agent at the entrance. I grab my bag, gun, and badge and hurry to meet them. The other agent's tall with charming brown eyes and well kept brown hair. He looks me over and smiles. "Why, hello there beautiful, who might you be? I'm very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, but you can just call me Tony," he greets. Dad gives him the famous Gibbs slap.

"That's my daughter, DiNozzo. Let's go. Christina, ignore him," Dad says in an irritated voice. Tony swallows hard and follows after Dad like a loyal dog.

"Besides, Tony, hasn't my father explained rule 12? I'm Christina," I tell Tony with a wink. We head straight for baggage.

"Hello, Christina, it's good to see you," Dr. Donald "Ducky" Mallard welcomes as he sees me. Dad's had him over for dinner a few times, and he's become a good family friend.

"It's good to see you too, Ducky," I greet back. After some trouble with papers, we finally make it to our plane. "So where are we going'?" I ask as we sit down.

"There's a dead Marine on Air Force One," Dad explains. "By the way, I think you may need this," he adds as he hands me a cup of much needed coffee.

"You still know me so well," I remark as the plane takes off into the air.

"So you're the older daughter," Tony whispers. Dad's already fast asleep. "I never would have thought I'd meet one of his girls."

"He probably wouldn't want you to meet me and Kelly. He's protective of us," I explain.

"I think I can see why. You have his eyes," Tony remarks. He seems to want to flirt but is scared too. I completely understand.

"Don't let him intimidate you when it comes to me. I can hold my own," I assure him with a wink. "Besides much contrary to what he thinks, he doesn't know everything that happens. It took him eighteen years to realize I was his daughter, and that was after Mom told him."

"You don't say. Do tell," Tony laughs. I take a slip of paper and a pen out of my purse and write down my address and phone number.

"Maybe one night after the case over dinner," I tell him. I know if Dad knew what I was up to, he'd freak in a heartbeat. Still, I'm old enough now to choose my own path. I'm only twenty-two, but Director Morrow decided to still let me join NCIS because of my father. If I can do that, I can choose my own path.

"So how old are you?" Tony asks.

"I'm twenty-two. What does it matter?" I question back.

"You're a bit young to work for NCIS," Tony remarks.

"I finished college last spring and I happen to have my ties," I explain.

"I like it," Tony tells me.

"Well maybe I might like it too," I flirt back, knowing to keep things quiet. I take out my iPod and start listening to a Simon and Garfunkel song.

"You've got taste," Tony says as he looks over at the screen.

"Yeah, well it seems like you do too. You like Simon and Garfunkel then?"

"I like a lot of things," Tony winks.


	2. Chapter 2

We finally get to Air Force One. An older FBI agent and young woman are arguing over jurisdiction. I'm guessing the woman's Secret Service. The coroner lets Ducky take over. "Fine," Ducky tells the woman who demands to stay with the body, "You can stay. Everyone else leaves."

"Who the hell are you guys?" the woman demands as the agents leave. Tony and I just look at each other. Dad looks up at Ducky.

"We're NCIS," Dad explains. "Ducky did you like being my boss?"

"It was pleasing," Ducky laughs. Tony and I start processing the scene by taking pictures.

"Tony, go tell the pilot to take off," Dad orders.

"On it, Boss," Tony confirms, heading towards the stairs. A few minutes later he appears back. "He needs the lady's approval," he informs us.

"I can take care of that," Dad tells him, standing up and making his way up the stairs.

"Why are you doing this?" the woman asks.

"You work on my team, got it?" Dad asks.

"Why you're team? I may just have to shoot you first," the woman protests.

"Do you even know how to process a crime scene?"

"Fine, your team," the woman finally caves, shaking Dad's hand. He disappears with her upstairs.

Tony starts to close the door as the plane starts. The FBI agent starts running up to stop us, but Tony just smiles and says, "Sorry, but we're over booked." Soon we're up in the air. The girl comes down first and introduces herself as Kate Todd.

"Hi then, Kate, I'm Christina. Excuse my father. He can be a bastard, but he's a good man," I tell her.

"That's your dad?" Kate asks.

"Yep he is," I confirm and start taking measurements. Kate and Ducky start arguing over time of death when Dad comes back down. I ignore the fighting and focus on my work, even though I feel Tony's glance every few minutes.

About twenty minutes later we're already bagging and tagging. Dad's teaching Kate how to process a scene. We're in the President's office, where he and the deceased were eating lunch. Suddenly Kate gets real quiet and pale. I can tell something's wrong before Dad does. It's only when she starts to run that he gets an empty bag and pen. Tony runs after the two and I continue working. Tony walks back into the room. "I can't believe the things I do for this job," he remarks.

"Just don't tell me. Come on, I want to finish so I can get some shut eye," I tell him.

"You were sleeping when Gibbs called," Tony assumes.

"Yes I was. Believe it or not but I need sleep," I confirm. We finish packing up everything.

"We should start the interviews," Tony tells me. He leads me out. "It must be strange having someone like Gibbs as a dad," he says.

"It's not that bad. I don't mind it," I inform him.

"You know I always thought his kids would act more like him."

"We have a good mother," I laugh.

"I think I like you more than I thought," Tony says, ushering me into where all the staff is being held.

After I finish up with interviews I sit with Kate, who lies on one of the seats with stomach flu. "Gibbs isn't all that bad. He's caring," Kate remarks.

"He has his rules in place, but he also has two girls. He won't hold it against you, but if you work for him you'd better be running if you mess up," I explain.

"You seem familiar with it," Kate remarks.

"I am. For my eighteenth birthday he gave me a box full of note cards with all his rules. He said it was best to learn them then. They've come in handy. I'd keep them all in mind," I explain.

"Tony, you have to," I hear Dad calling. It must be another one of his insane ideas.

"No, Boss, please I don't want to," Tony pleads.

"You've got no other choice," Dad stands firm.

"Come on, just think about it," Tony persuades.

"Just do whatever he wants, Tony," I explain. "He'll make you anyways, so just do it." With a groan he follows Ducky and Dad. Less than ten minutes later we're landing at Anderson.


	3. Chapter 3

"Your dad's insane," Tony tells me as we pull up to our dead Marine's apartment. He was put in a body bag then thrown out on the parkway.

"I know he can be," I agree as I turn the door knob. We stand there for a second.

"How did you ever survive growing up around him?" Tony asks.

"I just smiled and did well in high school," I explain.

"What did you do in high school? Were you a cheerleader or athlete?" Tony asks.

"I sang. I performed in plays with a local group. My senior year of high school I was Eponine in Les Mis," I answer.

"For some reason I can see that," Tony laughs.

"There's a lot you can see if you just look," I hint. He watches me, how I move, and how I breathe.

"You must have a boyfriend," Tony finally says.

"No, I've never had a boyfriend," I inform him. "I never had time for dating."

"That I can't see," Tony comments.

"Well, I'm waiting for a serious relationship to show itself. Actually, I did have one relationship for a few months. I spent a year in Israel for college and met a guy there," I explain.

"He must have been lucky," Tony flirts, "To have gotten something from you."

"He may have been, but I haven't spoken to him since. He was older than I was. Things just didn't work out," I let Tony know.

"Come on, tell me a bit more than that," Tony begs, leaning against the kitchen counter so close to me that I can feel his breath against me.

"He was a lot darker in spirit than I liked. I guess that's okay though. Maybe I've already met the guy for me," I flirt back. We gaze into each other's eyes for a moment and then get back to work.

"I've had more relationships than I would like to say I've had. There was one that almost worked out. Then fate sort of barged in," Tony informs me from the bathroom.

"Oh, really, you did?" I call from the bedroom.

"Yes, if it wasn't for the job I'd be a married man in Baltimore," Tony tells me. He walks in with me. "Then again, maybe she wasn't the right one after all. She was older than I am." He has a certain spark in his eyes.

"She sounds special though."

"There are a lot of special people in this world. Who knows? Maybe you're one of them," Tony coos. "I think we're done here."

"I think so too," I say breathlessly. Tony turns around.

"Do you believe in love? In actually finding love?" he asks.

"Yes, I think I do. I've seen my parents. It's unlike any infatuation I've ever seen. I can't help but think it's more," I answer him truthfully.

"How about finding love for yourself, do you believe in that?" he then asks.

"I don't really know," I reply. We walk out and start heading over to the Navy Yard. In the car we continue to talk. "Why do you want to know about love?" I question.

"I just felt like asking. I don't really know why. It just felt right," Tony responds. "Did you love the man you met in Israel?"

"No, I didn't love him. That's why I ended it. I knew I was just fooling myself. It was a thrill ride. We kissed in the rain and I felt like I could take on the world. I was wrong," I explain. I thought of all the fights I had with Ari. I had never told my parents about him. Only Kelly and the friends I was with knew. His sister did, too. Ziva was my age and we got along well.

"How did you meet him?"

"I met his sister first. She was my age and we just hit it off. One night we were eating and her brother came to meet her," I tell him.

"Do you keep in touch with her?"

"I call her once a week. How about you, do you keep up with any of your exes?" I ask in turn.

"I prefer not to," Tony says. "I'm typically just a one night stand kind of guy."

"That sounds a bit exciting," I say sarcastically.

"It can be. I guess that adds to your father not wanting me to try anything with you," Tony laughs.

"Keep Rule 12 in mind, Tony, and you'll understand completely," I advise him.

"I will be sure to do that. He made me memorize those rules of his as he said them," Tony informs me.

"He respects you, too. He talks about you sometimes at dinner," I reply. "He gave me all of the rules for my eighteenth birthday. He trusts you to know them. He gave me a quick guide."

"I didn't realize he talked about me. I hope he was saying good things," Tony remarks.

"He talks about your jokes and movie references. My mom has gotten him to watch so many classics because of you," I laugh.

"That's good then. He doesn't really talk about his home life," Tony tells me.

"To get the right answers, you have to ask the right questions," I remind Tony, who just smirks.

"You sound like your father," Tony responds.

"Where do you think I heard it from?" I question.

"Fair enough," Tony says. "I'll admit it: You're smart. I think I like that."

"Don't let Dad hear you say that. I think I like you too," I tell him.

"Are we really going to do this?" Tony asks. I park the car and stare him straight in the eyes.

"I'm willing to bend the rules if you are," I tell him.

"We should take this stuff to Abby, our forensic scientist," Tony swallows.

"OK then, I'll help you out," I agree. We each grab a stack of boxes and head inside. On the way to the lab we talk about old movies, laughing and joking with each other.


End file.
